


Still Waters

by knightcommander



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommander/pseuds/knightcommander
Summary: [spoilers for Rise of the Tomb Raider! (but not Shadow)] Lara and Jacob navigate the troubled waters of their future. A ultimately feel-good piece that proceeds chronologically through snapshots of their relationship after Rise.





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late to the party, but I just played Rise and thought Jacob and Lara were great! This piece doesn't have an end in mind; it's more or less just snapshot scenes that I will add to whenever I feel like it. I think there's a final scene I definitely want to write so there will be (at the very least) one more update.

Lara held the glittering gem above her head, faint shafts of light dappling her face. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the Deathless approaching, along with Ana’s shrill pleading. I came here to destroy it. For a moment, the blue crystal was incredibly alluring, incredibly dangerous. It was intoxicating to behold, let alone literally hold. It took her entire willpower to pry her eyes from it, to prevent herself from inadvertently absorbing its arcana.

She sighed, steadying herself, swallowing hard. This will kill him, she reminded herself, the painful thought echoing through her rational mind. Nervously, she stole one last look at Jacob, her heart beating faster and harder, eyes glassy. It’s not fair, she thought, that his last sight has to be me, doing this – killing him. Across the temple floor, Jacob’s gaze met hers and, in his unshakeable kindness, he nodded reassuringly. “It’s okay.”

Lara took a deep breath and braced herself, raising the crystal high above her head. So much to say and yet, in the moment, Lara could hardly breathe. “I’m sorry,” she whispered hoarsely, her eyes dropping. How did the saying go? Maybe in another life...

With an unceremonious grunt, Lara slammed the blue crystal onto the floor at her feet, the remnant fragments skittering along the floor like glittering water droplets. Lara was knocked back, bracing her fall with her hands. Ears ringing, she could barely register Ana’s indignant scream and chime of broken glass that echoed throughout the temple chamber. Scrambling to her feet, Lara ignored the withering Deathless around her, her eyes madly searching for Jacob.

Finding him, Lara was momentarily stunned. He looked weaker, even frailer than before, his hand grasping at the bullet wound in his shoulder. She sprinted across the room, sliding across the ceramic tiling to his side. Grabbing the lapel of his coat, she could already feel his physical form dissipating into her hands. Frantically, she curled herself around him, holding him closer. “Jacob, hold on.”

Jacob simply chuckled in response, his breathing labored. “I’ve held on for too long already.”

The two shared a moment, both of them exhausted, covered in dirt but, despite everything, almost smiling, their eyes locked. Lara looked down and realized that Jacob had placed his hands on her own. A weight sunk into her stomach. “You knew I’d destroy it.”

Jacob simply nodded, still smiling, his breath increasingly pained. “In all my years, I’ve met few as extraordinary as you.” He chuckled, wheezing simultaneously as Lara gripped his lapel tighter. “It’s finally happening.”

Lara’s eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around Jacob, trying to keep him present. “No, no, no, no. You’re not going anywhere.” Her eyes darted around the room for something, anything, that she could use to save him.

“Please, when you see Sofia, tell her I love her.”

Lara’s eyes lighted on something bright in her peripheral vision, a speck of glimmering blue. She pushed her face away from Jacob’s. “Do you trust me?”

“Lara, I-“

Lara clutched Jacob to herself, dragging them both towards the glowing shard. It took all her strength to pull his body with her. But it wasn’t far. Lara released one hand from Jacob’s back and reached towards the stone. She could already feel his body becoming lighter, dissolving into her arms, dust percolating into the air around her. With a pained cry, she heaved them both the extra foot, her fingertips brushing the stone, gaining just enough purchase.

Lara brought the blue fragment to Jacobs chest, trying to will the shard’s magic to take hold. Jacob was already unconscious, his body significantly decayed, but his heart still beating. Lara held him close, placing the gem fragment between their pressed chests, resting Jacob’s head along the curve of her neck. “Please,” she whispered despite herself, cradling him against her body, “I just need a little more time with him. Please.”

* * *

Jacob woke up with a cough, his breath crackling, his eyes sealed shut. Bringing up phlegm and bile with every cough, his chest burned in agony. Even worse, he could not feel his legs. “H-Help..” he began, blindly reaching around himself with bandaged hands.

Suddenly, something cool touched his brow, a hand steadying his own. “Shh,” the woman’s voice began, “you’re alright. You’re safe.”

Jacob’s brows furrowed. “Lara... where is she? Is she...?”

A small chuckle. “I’m right here.”

Jacob gripped the hand tighter, “Thank god, are you alright? Sofia?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Sofia’s safe too. How do you feel?”

Jacob suddenly realized he should take stock of his features. “Lara. I-I am unable to feel my legs.”

Lara squeezed his hand. “Give it time. You need more rest.”

The sound of syringes popping and a bag near his head being moved. “Wait – how am I still...?”

Lara pressed a cool kiss to his forehead. “One step at a time.”

Jacob wanted to reach forward, to find her face, to hold it for even a moment. “Can you please tell Sofia...” His voice trailed off as the medicine took effect, his hand going limp in her grasp.

“How is he?” Sofia paced around the medic tent tensely, chewing on a fingernail.

Lara sighed, her eyebrows raised. “We’ll see. So far, he’s doing well.”

“And how long has he been asleep?”

“Two weeks. But he should be okay to wake up soon.”

Sophia frowned. “How soon? Says who?”

“Says Dr. Cheatham. He’s a good doctor. He treated my father.”

Sophie turned to glare at Lara, her eyes distrustful. Yet, she was not brave enough to say the truly hurtful thing, Oh and your father’s still alive right? Instead, she exhaled loudly, rolling her shoulders. “You always seem to know what you’re doing, Lara.”

Lara simply shrugged. “I’m just doing my best. Your father means a lot to me.

“Oh,” Sophia snorted, “I am aware.”

* * *

“Small steps,” Lara chided, her arm around Jacobs back. “You need to walk slower.”

“I’m fine,” Jacob groused, taking another step forward, his wooden cane clacking against the stone path. “You might remember I have died before.”

“Yeah; but not like this.”

“No,” Jacob sighed, absently touching the blue vial at his chest, “I suppose you are right. As usual.”

Lara snorted. “How far are we anyway?”

“Close. Just a few more minutes.”

The two walked in silence for a moment, Lara carefully watching Jacob’s shaky steps with barely concealed disquiet. She wondered if he understood his newfound fragility, his mortal tendencies. She imagined it would be a challenging adjustment, to respect the specter of death after so many impervious centuries.

“Here,” Jacob finally remarked, pointing his marbled wood cane ahead. “See the steam?”

“Yes,” Lara breathed, eyes squinting. “The geothermal valley.”

“Yes – the hot springs are fed by underground reservoirs.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? For...” She looked Jacob’s frame up and down. He had lost significant weight after the Divine Source was destroyed, and thereafter his muscles had continued to atrophy during recovery.

“For me? Of course. These springs have rejuvenated my people many times.” He smiled wryly. “I should be no different now, right?”

“Right,” Lara rolled her eyes.

They had finally reached the first pool, a bright turquoise pond, steam rolling off the surface. Around the left edge of the pool, a clearing had been cut and a large stone placed near the water’s edge.

“Let me test the water first,” Lara said, reaching down to pull off her boot.

“Please,” Jacob laughed, “I am not so weak.” He leaned his cane against the stone, immediately beginning to strip off his heavy wool coat and boots. Lara watched him warily as she pulled her recurve bow from her back, leaning it against the tree, before taking off her leather jacket.

“Don’t forget your pistol.”

Lara sighed, unclipping her belt holster and laying it gently atop her jacket. “I wasn’t going to forget.”

“But what if you had?” Jacob dipped his toe into the pool, looking back at her. “Let me be useful.” He slowly lowered himself into the pond, still wearing his roughhewn trousers and shirt. He exhaled contently, letting the water rise to his chest. “It’s perfect, Lara. Join me.”

Lara nodded, similarly dipping her toe into the pool before completely stepping in. Jacob was not lying – the water was perfect. Warm without being too hot. Lara slid into the pool up to her chin, her dark hair floating around her face. She waded towards Jacob, her feet just barely touching the pond’s floor. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jacob responded vaguely, reaching a hand out to Lara. She took it gently, letting him pull her closer to his chest through the water. Letting go, he quickly reached his arm around her back, supporting her suspended weight. “I am sorry - this pool is somewhat deep.”

Lara shrugged, the corners of her mouth twitching. “I don’t mind.”

Jacob nodded, pulling Lara slightly closely. “Thank you for coming here with me. And... thank you for everything else. You have done so much for my people.”

“It’s nothing,” Lara replied, her eyes drawn to the blue vial hanging around Jacob’s neck. Attached to a rough leather cord, the small glass vial contained a crystalline splinter, the shard intermittently pulsing with a faint blue glow. “I’m glad everything worked out.”

Jacob smiled softly. “I suppose it did. Though I... I can’t say I expected this.”

“Expected what?”

“This second chance.” His gaze dropped, afraid to meet Lara’s eyes. “I am not sure I deserve it, after already having so much time.”

Lara earnestly cupped Jacob’s jaw with her hand, lifting his face back up. “You do deserve it. You deserve to have a normal human life.” She dropped her hand, suddenly aware of how close their embrace had become. “Besides, your people need you. Sofia needs you.”

“And you?”

Lara’s breath hitched, her face flushing. “I... there’s a lot we could do together. To stop Trinity.”

Jacob chuckled breathily, his eyes rolling ever so slightly. “Trinity, is that it?”

“Yes. Amongst... other things.”

Jacob smiled a bit victoriously, reaching to wipe a wet strand of hair from Lara’s forehead. “Perhaps we deserve a break.”

Lara laughed, trying to not shudder from his touch. “I don’t do ‘breaks.’”

“I can see that. And neither have I.”

Lara smiled sadly, her gaze sliding away. “I’m just not good at staying still.”

“I said nothing about staying still.”

Lara realized her body was mere inches from Jacob’s, their two chests nearly flush. She placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder, steadying herself. “Jacob, your people need you.”

“They do. And yet they already have a capable leader.”

“Sofia.”

“Yes. She is ready, and I can tell she admires you – really.”

Lara laughed, relaxing slightly. “I’m glad, but surprised to hear it.”

“I simply to wish to impart,” Jacob began, suddenly nervous, “there is a place for you here, Lara. A place with my people. With...” Me.

Jacob stopped himself, taking a moment to appraise Lara’s face. She was beautiful of course – that was a borderline obtuse observation. Wet hair plastered her ruddy cheeks, the hot springs steam wafting above her forehead like a wispy crown. Mahogany eyes, flecked with gold. Of course, Lara’s appearance was not what truly captured his attention. She was, and perhaps this was the only appropriate word, _extraordinary_. Jacob sighed. “I hope I am not being too forward.”

Lara shook her head. “No, I... I want this too.” She sighed. “But these things always slip through my fingers.”

Jacob pressed his forehead to Lara’s, his eyes closing, hand slipping to hold the back of her neck. “I am not going to slip away.”

“You almost did.”

“But I am still here. Thanks to you.”

Tentatively, slowly, Jacob pressed his lips to Lara’s. The kiss was slow, remarkably chaste. Lara could smell the faint odor of mint, a remnant of the various balms Dr. Cheatham had prescribed. She sighed loudly, her grip on Jacob’s shoulder inadvertently tightening. “Jacob,” she murmured, eyes shutting.

“Lara,” Jacob breathed in return, letting his hand rest on the back of her neck. “Since we first met - since I pulled you from that river...” his voice trailed off.

“Me too.”

“I know you cannot stay here for forever.” Jacob continued, “But this is something you can hold on to, Lara. You can hold on to me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lara wrapped her arms around Jacob, letting her head rest on his shoulders. For a moment, she felt the instant dread of their futures, tunnel vision leading to their eventual, and perhaps inevitable, separation. She could see it in vivid prophecy, Jacob’s delayed disintegration, or perhaps the reemergence of Trinity. Lara knew she could not live here forever. And yet. She gripped Jacob tighter, feeling his beard scratch her forehead. _Perhaps I deserve a break. Maybe more._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments etc. are always appreciated.


End file.
